A water heater may be subject to deterioration over the course of its life. Such deterioration may compromise the integrity of the water heater and may cause water that is stored in a storage tank of the water heater to leak. For example, the water may leak from the storage tank of the water heater onto a drain pan on which the water heater is disposed. In another example, the water may leak from fittings or couplings of the water heater onto an outer jacket surrounding the storage tank assembly of the water heater. In yet another example, the water may leak from the storage tank into a cavity in between the storage tank and the outer jacket of the water heater. In the latter example, the water that collects in the cavity may escape to an external surface of the water heater's outer jacket. The water that leaks from the water heater may eventually pool at the base of the water heater. If left undetected and unattended, such leaks may result in damage to furniture, electrical equipment, the water heater itself, and/or other property, which in turn may result in costly repairs. Further, these leaks can create a hazardous working environment for persons in the vicinity of the leak.
Existing leak detection systems may be configured to detect a leak condition, i.e., a water leak, in the water heater. However, the existing leak detection systems are typically provided as a separate accessory that a person must manually install on site. If the person fails to install the leak detection system or installs the leak detection system incorrectly, the leak sensing capability of the water heater is negated. Further, existing leak detection systems may not be configured to prevent the detection of water that does not result from a leak condition, e.g., from condensation during normal operation, thereby causing false positive detections and triggering false alarms. Furthermore, existing leak detection systems may not be configured for easy access and replicability of the leak sensors of the leak detection systems.
In light of the above mentioned shortcomings of the conventional water heaters, there is a need for an improved leak detection system in water heaters. Further, this background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present disclosure. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present disclosure.